Random Short Stories
by KP100
Summary: Random short stories I write when I'm bored... some may contain songs. Rated T just to b safe!
1. Go the Distance

**_I started reading fanfics. I'm right in the middle of one called Shine, and I find it addicting and creepy. PERFECT. It's by Flying until I touch the sky. Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Oh and I just got this idea! :)_**

* * *

><p>Megamind ducked swiftly to the right as a giant knife went sailing through where his head used to be. It landed, wedged deep in a wall behind Megamind. Glancing behind him, his eyes went wide as he realized the only way out was over that wall. About twelve feet. Up in the air. Probably not gonna happen.<p>

_I have often dreamed, _  
><em>Of a far-off place, <em>  
><em>Where a great warm welcome, <em>  
><em>Will be waiting for me, <em>  
><em>Where the crowds will cheer, <em>  
><em>When they see my face, <em>  
><em>And a voice keeps saying, <em>  
><em>This is where I'm meant to be,<em>

Looking back at his assaulting attacker, Megamind began walking backwards, away from his attacker. Trying to think quickly, he ran over the possibilities in his head._ 'Roll under him then run? No, he can fly after me. No need to lead him to Minion or Roxanne. Hit him? No, I tried that before, it has no effect.' _Suddenly Megamind felt the cool rough brick brush against his back. He'd run out of time.

_I will find my way, _  
><em>I can go the distance, <em>  
><em>I'll be there someday, <em>  
><em>If I can be strong, <em>  
><em>I know ev'ry mild, <em>  
><em>Will be worth my while, <em>  
><em>I would go most anywhere, <em>  
><em>to feel like I belong,<em>

"Any last words?" Titan asked, his eyes glowing red. Thinking quickly, Megamind glanced at the knife sticking out of the wall. Gripping it, he looked back at Titan.

"Just one. I _can _go the distance!" He pulled with all his strength, and the knife came out of the wall farely quickly. Acting as quickly as possible, he though the knife at Titan, not even trying to aim correctly. As soon as the knife left his fingertips, he ran toward Titan, suprising him. Right as the knife hit Titans left calf, Megamind dived between his legs, and took off.

As soon as he turned the corner, he spotted a dark alley to his left. Turning sharply, he ran down it, hoping that knife had some sort of affect on Titan, and he hadn't been spotted. He ran down the alley, and hid next to a dumpster for extra darkness, covering his blue skin with his caoe, so he wouldn't stick out, he tried hopelessley to slow his breathing.

After what seemed like an eternity, and not being found, Megamind slowly, and numbly climbed out of his hiding place. Cautiously looking around for a bright red and white costume, and not seeing one, he checked outside of the alley as well. Not seeing Titan, but seeing a trail of blood headed down the sidewalk, he decided it'd be wise to check the skies before venturing out.

Wherever Titan was, it didn't seem to be in the sky. Trying hard not to be found, Megamind ran across the street, and through alleys and back roads made his way to the not-so-evil lair where he could get the right tools and costume for defeating Titan.

Upon entering the lair, he noticed the digital clock built into the coffee maker said it was around midnight. Minion and Roxanne would be asleep... he could only hope Titan didn't know where his lair- um, home- is. Quietly, he got a duffle bag and set it on topof the onvisible car. He began walking around his home, picking up inventions that might proove to be helpful. He packed them all in the bag till it was full, then zipped it shut and tossed it into the passenger seat of the car.

_I am on my way, _  
><em>I can go the distance, <em>  
><em>I don't care how far, <em>  
><em>Somehow I'll be strong, <em>  
><em>I know ev'ry mile, <em>  
><em>Will be worth my while,<em>  
><em>I would go most anywhere, <em>  
><em>to find where I belong!<em>

He then quietly made his way to where Minion was keeping the giant mechanicle robot, and turned it on, careful to make it walk lightly so it wouldn't shake the house and wake Roxanne and Minion. On his way out, he picked up the car and walked out of the secret entrence.

**_TO BE CONTINUED CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO FINISH IT. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I feel like I rushed it a bit... anyways, reviews are awefully appreiated! I update more often and faster if I get a lot of reviews! ;)<em>**

**_~KP100_**


	2. About You Now

**_I came up with this short fic when I was mowing the grass...yeah I'm weird. :p Also, I just got my cable internet and phone lines turned on 'cause we moved so this past weekend so this is kinda like a celebration... Anyways, enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she said that. She didn't know why she walked away, after all she did look back. Now that she was back in her apartment, and she'd cooled off, she regretted it. She probably just hurt the one guy she cared for the most, and he cared for her right back. After what she said, he probably won't forgive her for taking his heart out and smashing it right in his face. And how his eyes, brimming with tears, piratically glowing green,looked at her... it tore her to shreds.<p>

She was such a monster! She was worse than him, and he'd actually killed the city's hero! _Killed him. _That was a horrible thing to do! Yet, somehow, she'd fallen in love with the man.

Feeling more down than she'd like, she switched on the radio. The first song she heard was Need You Now by lady Antebellum.

_'No, I've heard it a thousand times, and it won't help my mood.'_

She switched it to another channel, and settled on a brighter song.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should have been strong, yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like, you._

_Couldn't keep hold of you then,_

_How could I have known what you meant?_

_There was nothing to compare to__._

With a start, Roxanne realized that, so far, this song applied to her situation! Along with Need You Now. Now, Roxanne isn't normally very religious, but this seemed like it was God sending her a sign to apologize.

_There's a mountain between us,_

_But there's one thing I'm sure of,_

_That I know how I feel about you._

_Can we bring, yesterday back around?_

_'Cause I know, how I feel about you now._

_I was dumb,_

_I was wrong, _

_I let you down!_

_But I know how I feel about you now._

Okay, it was sounding _a lot _like a sign...

_Not a day passed me by, not a day passed me by,_

_That I don't, think about, you._

_And there's no moving on,_

_'Cause I know you're the one,_

_And I can't be without, you._

"I know you're the one'? Roxanne knew she liked him, maybe even had had a crush for a while, but _the one_? She wasn't so sure about that.

_Can we bring, yesterday back around? _

_'Cause now I know, how I feel about you_

_I was dumb, _

_I was wrong, _

_I let you down._

_But I know how I feel about you now._

Roxanne switched the radio, and hearing the single line

_You're an alien._

She simply switched it off. Sitting back, she marveled at the silence. It looked like she was being told to go apologize... but she just couldn't swallow her dignity. Sighing, she got up and headed off to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth,washed her face, and jumped into bed. Slowly, oh so slowly, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

**_REVIEW PUHLEEEAASSSEE! It would make the red head VERY happy. ^.^_**


	3. Monster

_**I wanted to make a song fic out of this song that I love.. I wrote as things came to mind as I read the lyrics and this developed. Hope you enjoy, and yes it's sad.**_

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton lay on the ground, bruised and broken, thinking back on what had happened. There was a song that reminded him of his situation. Not many people listened to it, or had heard of the band, but he knew of it because Sam loved this song. ..<p>

_His little whispers.__  
><em>_Love Me. Love Me.__  
><em>_That's all I ask for.__  
><em>_Love Me. Love Me.__  
><em>_He battered his tiny fists to feel something.__  
><em>_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

Sam. He'd never get to see the true her again… he wished he could hug her, hold her one last time… Danny took one shuddering breath and closed his eyes in a silly attempt to escape the pain...

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<br>That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<br>Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Danny felt the shadow of his murderer stand over him. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see the dark shadow that is death come sweeping for him. He couldn't yell out, that much he knew. If he yelled out, his murderer would only make the pain slower and deeper...

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the windows.<p>

He felt the cool touch of a blade to his heart…his poorly beating heart…

I will.  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets.<p>

He heard her soft sorrowful whispers, "I loved you…" Then he suddenly felt something warm on his chest. He struggled to open his heavy eyes, and when they finally opened, he saw his chest was bathed in sunlight…and blood, but not his own. Lying next to him, motionless, was his murderer…his only love. Her chest was bloodied, he started to sit up, but felt something in his hand. He looked down, and saw her bright, slowly beating heart was there.

Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<br>There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.<p>

Danny gasped and looked over at her, remembering every word of the song now. He took the sword, and took his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...that turned out different... REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>_


End file.
